Kamino/Leyendas
Kamino, llamada Gran Tormentoso por algunos soldados clon, también conocido como el Planeta de las Tormentas, era el mundo acuático en donde se creó el Ejército Clon de la República Galáctica, así como la Flota Hogar de Kamino. Estaba habitado por una raza de seres altos y elegantes llamados Kaminoanos los cuales eran conocidos por sus tecnologías de clonación. Kamino estaba ubicado justo al sur del Laberinto Rishi, y era gobernado por el Consejo de Gobierno, encabezado por el Primer Ministro. Astronomía y geografía Kamino estaba en un sistema de 13 planetas en órbita a una estrella envejecida al sur del Laberinto Rishi, una galaxia enana satélite que se encontraba en un sector sin nombre de estrellas entre el Laberinto Rishi y la galaxia principal. El tormentoso mundo acuático de Kamino se encontraba en el Espacio Salvaje más allá del Borde Exterior. Era el quinto de los trece planetas del sistema. El planeta orbitaba una estrella envejecida llamada Kamino y tenía lunas que los orbitaban, incluyendo Korasa. El planeta estaba compuesto por un núcleo fundido con un manto rocoso y una corteza de silicato. Hace mucho tiempo el cambio climático sumergió a los continentes del planeta, ahogando bajo un océano global que cubría casi toda la superficie, dejando unas pocas islas que alguna vez fueron las cimas de las montañas. Sin embargo, en estas puntas de montañas llovía casi incesantemente. La superficie de Kamino no se encontraba en una lluvia constante, como se vio en un ataque Separatista que tenía como fin obtener la muestra de ADN de Jango Fett. Sus salvajes tormentas y potentes relámpagos se podían ver vagamente a través de su relativamente gruesa atmósfera. Aunque técnicamente eran parte de la región del Espacio Salvaje de la galaxia, a veces se le conocía como un planeta extra-galáctico debido a que su sistema estaba localizado entre la galaxia principal y la galaxia enana del Laberinto Rishi. Vida inteligente thumb|100px|left|Un kaminoano. Siendo algo así como excluidos del resto de la galaxia, poco se sabe del origen de los Kaminoanos. Tenían muchos rasgos peculiares sobre su fisonomía: piernas digitígradas, adaptadas anteriormente para el fondo del océano, que finalmente solo vieron su uso para caminar por los pasillos de sus instalaciones científicas. Únicamente los Kaminoanos varones exhibían una aleta encrestada a lo largo de la parte trasera de sus pequeños y bulboso cráneo. Los ojos de los Kaminoanos eran almendrados y solo percibían el color en el espectro ultravioleta. Por tanto, lo que aparentaba ser viviendas blancas, estaban coloreadas con tonos que los humanos y otras especies humanoides no podían distinguir. Los Kaminoanos montaban cetáceos voladores llamados aiwhas. Nativos del planeta Naboo, estos aiwhas probablemente fueron creados usando la tecnología de clonación. Historia Historia temprana Alrededor del 19.000 ABY, cambios dramáticos del clima comenzaron a derretir los extensos glaciares de Kamino. Como resultado de la forzosa pero ingeniosa adaptación, los Kaminoanos sobrevivieron a la Gran Inundación de los continentes de su planeta. Los Kaminoanos utilizaron la clonación para mantener su especie viva. Orden Jedi A través de su historia, la localización y la misma existencia de Kamino era conocida solamente por un puñado de seres, por lo que los miembros de la República Galáctica sólo lo conocieron tan tarde como el 4.500 ABY. En el 3.996 ABY, después de la devastación de Ossus, un número de artefactos salvados de Ossus fueron ocultados en las ruinas de la Ciudad Derem por el Maestro Jedi Qalsneek el Toro. Después de la Guerra Civil Jedi, los dardokyber Kaminoanos fueron usados en la Galaxia, pero la mayoría de los seres desconocían su procedencia. Kamino pudo sobrevivir a través de las peores épocas de la Galaxia antes de las Guerras Clon. Nueva tecnología Años más tarde, los Kaminoanos crearon dardosables similares a los antiguos dardokyber. Estas armas letales fueron preferidas por el Cazarrecompensas Jango Fett. Los Kaminoanos crearon mineros clones para trabajar en las minas de Subterrel. Durante unas prospecciones en Subterrel, Dexter Jettster se familiarizó con los clonadores Kaminoanos, e incluso encontró un dardosable. Guerras Clon left|thumb|250px|[[Ciudad Tipoca/Leyendas|Ciudad Tipoca, capital de Kamino.]] En el 32 ABY, Sifo-Dyas le ordeno a los Kaminoanos la creación de un Ejército Clon sin el conocimiento o aprobación del Consejo Jedi. Darth Tyranus, al servicio de los mandatos de Darth Sidious, asesino a Sifo-Dyas para ocultar la creación de esta armada a los ojos de los Jedi y de la República. Tyranus entonces, recluto a Jango Fett para servir como el Clon Original. Fett accedió con la condición de que los Kaminoanos crearan para él un clon inalterado, su hijo Boba Fett. Jango educó a Boba en Kamino durante los siguientes diez años. Obi-Wan Kenobi se dirigió allí en el 22 ABY siguiendo la pista sobre el paradero del que pudiera ser el asesino de la Senadora Amidala, a través de un dardosable. Este dardosable había sido usado por Jango Fett para matar a Zam Wesell antes de que pudiera ser interrogada por Kenobi. Kenobi identifico el dardo gracias a Dexter Jettster. Jettster lo mando a Kamino, y Obi-Wan y Yoda se extrañaron de que Kamino hubiese sido borrado de los Archivos Jedi. Durante la estancia de Obi-Wan en Kamino en la Ciudad Tipoca, descubrió la fuente del código genético del Ejército Clon, Jango Fett y su “hijo” Boba Fett. Una vez fue descubierto, Jango Fett y Boba consiguieron escapar por muy poco del planeta seguidos de cerca por Obi-Wan. Comienzan la batallas thumb|200px|Kamino bajo el ataque de la CSI. El Gran Maestro Yoda se trasladó más tarde al planeta y se llevó un contingente del Ejército Clon para ayudar en el rescate de Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padmé y los Caballeros Jedi en la Batalla de Geonosis, la cual dio comienzo a las tristemente célebres Guerras Clon. Cuando los Separatistas descubrieron la fuente de los clones, el Comandante Merai lanzó un ataque contra Kamino bajo las órdenes de Passel Argente, pero la Primera Batalla de Kamino, 22 ABY, fue ganada por la República. En la Segunda Batalla de Kamino, hubo un intento de Mandalore el Resurrector y sus Mandalorianos de destruir una instalación de clonación, pero fue frustrada por la guarnición de soldados clon. La Confederación realizo un nuevo intento en algún momento después de la Segunda Batalla de Kamino de capturar o destruir las instalaciones de clonación, pero este plan se evitó debido a las acciones de soldados clon en una estación de monitoreo cercano. Después de la Batalla de la Luna Rishi, los líderes Separatistas, el General Grievous y la Comandante Asajj Ventress, lanzaron un ataque contra Kamino para capturar la muestra del ADN de Jango Fett. La fuerza de ataque fue repelida por elementos de la Flota del Círculo Abierto y los soldados clon que se encontraban allí. Luchando contra el Imperio thumb|left|200px|Kamino durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. El fin de las Guerras Clon resultó no solo en la casi destrucción de la Orden Jedi, sino también en el ascenso del Imperio Galáctico en el lugar de la caída República. Buscando asegurar las vitales instalaciones de clonación, que eran responsables de proporcionar al Imperio los clones que ayudaron a asegurar la subida del Emperador Palpatine al poder, el control Imperial fue finalmente establecido sobre Kamino con la fuerza de las armas. Aunque Kamino continuo creando los soldados de asalto del Imperio, un pequeño grupo de Kaminoanos creció resintiéndose al tratamiento que el Imperio le había dado al planeta. En respuesta a la presencia Imperial en su mundo, los Kaminoanos lanzaron una rebelión encubierta contra el Imperio, creando discretamente un nuevo ejército de clones, todos basados en la plantilla genética de Jango Fett. A diferencia del primer ejército clon que se había ciado para la República, la nueva generación de clones fue diseñada con lealtad absoluta a Kamino. Durante la siguiente década después de la conclusión de las Guerras Clon, los soldados clon Anti-Imperiales fueron creciendo y entrenados para liberar a Kamino del gobierno Imperial. Usando la armadura Fase I y compuesto enteramente por soldados jet, los clones Anti-Imperiales fueron aumentando con una serie de soldados ARC, así como algunas lanzaderas LAAT. Aproximadamente veinte años después de crear la primera generación de clones basados en la plantilla Fett, los Anti-Imperiales estaban completamente desarrollados, armados y evidentemente preparados para luchar en contra de sus hermanos Imperiales. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, el Imperio descubrió la operación clandestina de Kamino y respondió enviando un destacamento de élite de la Legión 501 a Kamino para destruir la rebelión Kaminoana y restaurar el gobierno Imperial en sus centros de clonación. El objetivo principal de la 501 era la capital de Kamino, la instalación de clonación de la Ciudad Tipoca, ocupada entonces por los rebeldes Kaminoanos y sus Anti-Imperiales. Boba Fett, también un clon del muerto Jango Fett, fue contratado para servir como el comandante de la misión de la 501 durante la re-toma de Kamino, debido a su conocimiento extenso del diseño interior y de los funcionamientos de la Ciudad Tipoca. Para evitar cualquier posibilidad de alentar otras insurrecciones a través de la Galaxia, la misión a Kamino estaba completamente fuera de expediente. La batalla entera fue virtualmente perdida por los Anti-Imperiales. A pesar de su entrenamiento avanzado, los clones más jóvenes de Fett fueron superados por sus hermanos Imperiales más viejos y más experimentados, ningunos de los cuales guardaron ninguna reserva sobre golpear debajo de sus compañeros clones. Aparte de poseer muchos soldados veteranos de las Guerras Clon y un poder de fuego superior, la Legión 501 fue muy asistida por Boba Fett, el Cazarrecompensas comandó sus fuerzas en el sitio y llevó a los soldados de asalto a Ciudad Tipoca, matando a todos los Anti-Imperial que viera. No queriendo arriesgarse a perder lo que quedaba de la sangre de Jango Fett, la principal fuente para producir los clones Fett, uno de los principales objetivos de la 501 era capturar un contenedor que contenía una muestra del ADN de Fett. Después de asaltar Ciudad Tipoca y recuperar el contenedor, la 501 trajo la muestra de sangre de su progenitor a una plataforma de aterrizaje, donde una lanzadera Imperial esperaba. A partir de ahí, la lanzadera llevó el ADN de Fett fuera del planeta, mientras que la 501 combatía con sus hermanos rebeldes. Después de ganar terreno desde fuera de la Ciudad, la 501 cumplió su siguiente objetivo; destruir los sistemas de apoyo vital de Kamino para matar a todos los clones rebeldes que aún se estaban creando, evitando así que los Kaminoanos aumentasen más ñas filas de los Anti-Imperiales. A pesar de estar protegidos por numerosos soldados ARC, los clones rebeldes no pudieron evitar que la 501 matara a los clones aun en desarrolla dentro de las instalaciones. thumb|200px|Un soldado clone Anti-Imperial en combate contra un soldado de asalto Imperial de la Legión 501. Después de asegurar la mayor parte de la Ciudad Tipoca desde el interior, Boba Fett y la 501 procedieron a acosar a los Anti-Imperiales y soldados ARC restantes sobre las plataformas donde fueron brutalmente borrados. A medida que la lucha se prolongaba, los líderes rebeldes Kaminoanos vieron la desesperanza de su situación y trataron de retirarse mediante la utilización de lanzaderas LAAT. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que la 501 logro destruir ambas cañoneras, junto con sus traidores Kaminoanos. Cuando la batalla llegó a su fin, ninguno de los clones rebeldes quedo vivó. Con su tarea terminada, Boba Fett dejó a la legión 501 para que limpiara Kamino mientras él volvía a tratar con sus propios asuntos personales como un cazarrecompensas. Aunque los soldados de asalto de la Legión 501 demostraron su lealtad al Imperio Galáctico una vez más, las circunstancias que rodearon la batalla convencieron al Emperador Palpatine de que un ejército de clones, compuesto enteramente de clones basado en una fuente genética, era demasiado susceptible a la corrupción. A partir de ese momento, se decidió que nuevos soldados de asalto clon serían creados a partir de varias plantillas; El Imperio incluso recurrió a reclutar humanos normales en el Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto. Aunque la Legión 501 se mantuvo compuesta puramente de la progenie de Jango Fett por el momento, el resto del Ejército Imperial se hizo cada vez más diverso a través de un grupo cada vez mayor de soldados alistados y clones de fuentes alternativas. Por lo tanto, la “revuelta de clones” de Kamino fue indirectamente responsable de convertir a los clones de Jango Fett en una minoría dentro del ejército que una vez llenaron en su conjunto, una ironía que los clones de Fett ni apreciaron ni se acostumbraron. Aproximadamente una década después del incidente en Kamino, el Comandante Cody se encontraba decepcionado con la eficiencia operacional del Ejército Imperial. Además de eso, el Comandante Cody odiaba a los soldados de asalto alistados, desechándolos como idiotas incompetentes que eran totalmente prescindibles. Guerra Civil Galáctica Proyecto de clonación secreto thumb|left|250px|Una sala de tanques que contiene clones de [[Galen Marek.]] En el 1 ABY, poco después del inicio de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Lord Sith Darth Vader llevó secretamente el cadáver de su aprendiz caído, Galen Marek, a Kamino. Con el cadáver de Marek preservado como una fuente de material genético, Vader utilizó una versión experimental de la tecnología de clonación Kaminoana, conocida como el Proceso de Clonación Acelerada, en un intento de crear una versión mucho más poderosas de su discípulo anterior. En una Fábrica de Clonación ubicada en las profundidades de Ciudad Timira, Vader supervisó personalmente el proyecto secreto, determinado a poseer una vez más un asesino del calibre de Marek. Pero debido a los defectos inherentes en la creación de clones de sujetos sensibles a la Fuerza, la primera serie de clones de Marek se encontraba grotescamente deformada y altamente inestable. Después de meses de corregir minuciosamente las imperfecciones en el procedimiento, cada clon tras otro fue algo más estable que el anterior, forzando así a Vader a entrenar a muchos clones en un proceso de “ensayo y error” hasta lograr finalmente la creación de un solo clon perfecto para reemplazar al aprendiz original. Aunque un clon logró escapar de Kamino después de no purgarse de las emociones impresas que él ganó de Marek, Vader llamó a Babo Fett a Kamino y le encargó al cazarrecompensas que trajera de vuelta a clon. A pesar de perder el clon que fue casi el primer éxito de todo el proyecto, los esfuerzos de Darth Vader finalmente fueron recompensados en la forma de un clon único que no falló en cumplir con las expectativas del Lord Sith. Sin embargo, al igual que el resto de los clones que lo precedieron, el último clon también estaba obsesionado por los recuerdos impresos y las emociones de su progenitor muerto. Pero a diferencia de sus precursores, el clon estaba absolutamente decidido a demostrar su valía al librarse de los sentimientos de su antiguo yo a través de una combinación de voluntad fuerte y entrenamiento constante en Kamino. Como el clon casi completó sus pruebas, emergió como su propia persona con un profundo resentimiento por las debilidades y fracasos de su anterior yo. Con el clon perfecto del Starkiller original, Vader termino el proyecto de clonación de Kamino como victorioso. thumb|250px|El [[Batalla de Kamino (Guerra Civil Galáctica)|Asalto a Kamino.]] Mientras tanto, Boba Fett logró traer a Starkiller, el clon renegado que había sido apodado con el antiguo nombre de su progenitor, de vuelta a Kamino tomando a la Capitana Juno Eclipse como rehén. Cuando Starkiller desató una oleada de destrucción en Kamino y en toda la Ciudad Timira, los aliados Rebeldes del clon se enfrentaron a la guarnición Imperial de Kamino en una brutal lucha tanto espacial como terrestre. Aunque tanto Boba Fett como el Aprendiz Oscuro permanecieron en reserva para intervenir a favor de Vader, sólo si era absolutamente necesario, el Imperio fue derrotado en la Batalla de Kamino, la cual trajo como resultado la captura de Darth Vader. Aunque los Rebeldes “no tenían ni los recursos ni la mano de obra para libertar y sostener el planeta”, la victoria en Kamino marcó el estatus de la Rebelión como una amenaza legítima para el Imperio Galáctico. Después de destruir la Ciudad Timira causando un tsunami para borra la instalación de clonación, los Rebeldes partieron a la base rebelde secreta de Dantooine, sin saber que Fett estaba persiguiendo a los Rebeldes y a su valioso rehén. Artefacto Sith robado En ese mismo año, Urai Fen, preocupado por la intervención del Consorcio Zann después de robar el artefacto de Jabba el Hutt, trasladó la base de operaciones del Consorcio a Kamino por un tiempo antes de instalarla en Ryloth. La era de la Nueva República Después de la Batalla de Endor, el colapso del Imperio provocó un colapso económico en Kamino y la producción de clones finalmente terminó. El planeta siguió sobreviviendo con contratos más pequeños, a menudo para Señores de la guerra y organizaciones criminales. Años más tarde, la Kaminoana Taun We buscaría venganza contra los Mandalorianos que los atacaron durante las Guerras Clon contratando a Boba Fett para matar a Fenn Shysa, el último mandaloriano veterano de la Segunda Batalla de Kamino. En el 40 DBY, Boba Fett viajó a Kamino para consultar a su médico, el cual le dijo que se estaba muriendo. El único ser que podía sanarlo era Ko Sai, un científico que había inventado el proceso de envejecimiento acelerado. Ella había desaparecido después de la Primera Batalla de Kamino. Boba decidió cazar a Taun We, la cual se había ido recientemente. El actual Primer Ministro de Kamino, Koa Ne, se ofreció a pagarle para que devolviera los datos de Taun We. Boba Fett se negó después de que Koa Ne no quisiera pagar su preciso exorbitado, indicando que vendería los datos al mejor postor. Destrás de escenas Los edificios de Kamino sirvieron de inspiración para los diseños de la Universidad de Texas para una instalación de investigación marina. Según el mapa de The New Essential Chronology, Kamino se localiza exactamente donde Obi-Wan Kenobi dijo que estaba. Sin embargo, en la película, este apunta hacia las Regiones Desconocidas, donde no se encuentran sistemas conocidos. En The Essential Atlas, Kamino se muestra con un poco de tierra, en lugar de estar cubierto completamente por agua. Sin embargo, esto es sólo pantano, y no terreno sólido. Star Wars: Battlefront también muestra algunas masas de tierra en Kamino. Apariciones *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 4'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Duel'' * *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Equipment'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' *''Republic 68: Armor'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Bloodlines'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exile'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrifice'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelation'' *''The Tale of the Aiwha Pod}} Apariciones no-cánonicas *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''Old Wounds'' Fuentes * *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 55'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.45'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' }} Categoría:Planetas acuáticos Categoría:Lugares de Kamino Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Espacio Salvaje Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I